Past Enemy Lines
by Sphinxgal
Summary: A girl Rengia Hana's has had a tragic past...Now she is in the Village Hidden in the Leaves along with her best friend Naruto and her number one enemy, Sasuke. She must get through the challenges of her very unusual life and past along with her present...


**Hey y'all im now doing a Naruto story cause I absolutely love Naruto so yea just read and review I hope u like it!!! **

**Sphinx by the way this is Rengia Hana explaining the past of her specific family it is kinda confusing justa heads **

**up….**

**The Beginning**

**My name is Rengia Hana and this is my past. **I am from a legendary but very strong clan who gave birth to the best ninjas

ever. My clan was unbeatable, as the blood limit we owned was to be able to control every existing blood limit. One day, one

of the clan members got sick with an unknown and very contagious disease that killed every clan member, except my mother,

Rengia Lena who didn't inherited the blood limit.

Two years have passed, and as my mother wondered back home after visiting the family graves, she sat on the edge of a

bridge, staring at the water glowing in the moonlight and doing the only thing she did during her lonely nights. She cried burning

tears every single night for her lost family.

She saw a vague reflection in the water as she opened her deep brown eyes, filled with tears. She turned around only to be

thrown at the ground by an unknown man. He started to rip the kimono of her; he was hitting her and left her unconscious on

the bridge. She never remembered what happened that night.

But after 9 months she gave birth to me. A beautiful, healthy girl, with deep brown and beautiful eyes. (**A/n this is what she**

**knew from a diary from her mother)**

She had fallen ill of the same disease that killed my own family and soon died, not before making sure I had a good life ahead of

me. I grew up living alone, being taken care of by the villagers of Konoha, who were grateful that my own family won so many

battles for our village. They tried to hide my past from me, but they didn't know your mother left her diary for me to read, with

a note at the end, that said

"Dear Hana,

The thought that I am writing this fills my eyes with tears, knowing that by the time you read it I will be buried. I'm sorry I am

leaving you, at such a young age but it is not my choice to do so. You have read my diary, and know my past and our lost

clan's past. Unfortunately you did inherit the Blood Limit that took our clan to its death, but the wonderful medical nins from

Konoha managed to transfer the illness into me. I didn't want die, but knowing that I had left some one to revive our clan is

worth a pathetic life of a worthless ninja who couldn't even do a transformation technique. Don't hate every man in Konoha

because of what happened to me the day you started growing inside me. I am thankful that I had you.

With love,

Your mother"

As I grew up, I was training hard in all king of jutsus. I got so strong, that I was invincible. Although I could have become a

jounin at the age of only 9, I decided not to rush things, and just act like a normal kid, wanting to live my childhood normally, or

as normally as I could. The only thing I had left from my clan was a silver bracelet with the clan sign, a picture of the waterfall at

which the clan was formed, and the enormous mount of chakra that made me untouchable, invincible and IMMORTAL.

I am the best student in the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. I have the top grades of the academy at every possible class. My

best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is just like my brother! I understand him and he understands me, we both grew up with

no parents. My childhood is almost normal. No one feared me because of my immense power. Sometimes kids were a bit

distant because I don't have a family and that somewhat made them feel uncomfortable when they were around me, but I don't

mid mind. In the academy some kids liked me, some were indifferent at me but when they got to know me they all became

friends with me. I like everybody, except for Sasuke. I can not understand why his ego is so huge and what's with the I'm-so-

much-better-than-everyone-else attitude. My story is just as sad as his but I don't let that get to me.

The day came for us to all be put on our teams. We were all anxiously awaiting to hear what our teams would be.

"Ok as you all know today you are going to be put on to your team…" that was all I heard until I spaced out going into my own

little world. I don't know how much later but a while later Naruto tapped my shoulder.

"Iruka sensei was just staring at you," he told me and I nodded.

"Okay now team 7, Haruna Sakura, Rengia Hana…Naruto Uzumaki…" Me and Naruto gave each other a high five. Until we

heard this.

"…and Uchiha Sasuke." All of the Excitement stopped.

"YES!!!" Sakura yelled and we all looked at her.

"What the hell?!?" I asked and slapped my forehead.

"WHAAAATT!!! how can a great student like me be on the same team as that bakaaaa?!?!?" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke has the top grades, and you got the lowest, Naruto. Deal with it!" Iruka sensei replied with a sort of 'why me…' voice

"Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei. I got the picture about the teams being leveled and all. But WHY IN THE NAME OF THE 4

HOKAGES AM I IN THE SAME TEAM WITH THAT STUPID UCHIHA KID????!" I exclaimed pointing at Sasuke…I

HATED him and his terrible attitude!

"Your new sensei requested that I put you on his team." Iruka answered calmly as ever. 'Damn It' I thought to myself.


End file.
